


Contorno Tableau

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character death not pairing, First Kiss, M/M, Romance (Sort Of), S3E5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes offense to Jack trying to kill Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contorno Tableau

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S3E5 ahoy! All I could think of the whole Jack vs Hannibal fight was that Will needed to save Hannibal. I fixed it.

Jack picked up the three-pronged hook dripping with Hannibal’s blood, freezing when movement caught his eye.  From the shadows emerged none other than Will, his unexpected presence drawing both combatants’ attention.  The man had his own wounds to show, cuts along his cheekbone, forehead.  They were fairly fresh and blood stained the shirt he wore under the black coat.

Will’s eyes drifted over to Hannibal who was still on the ground, propped against the large wheel Jack had just been using as a weapon before deciding to go back for the hook.  The profiler took in everything about the scene in moments, his gaze turning on Jack. His eyes were hard and unyielding, a flash of something altogether terrifying in them.

“Jack.”  Will’s voice was low with carefully guarded emotion.  “You’ve pinned my quarry.”

“Well, you’re a little late,” Jack offered, “but if you want to step in…”

Will’s answer was to lower a hunting knife from his right sleeve, twisting it just slightly to glint in the low light.  As he moved closer, each step measured, he kept careful watch on both of them.  Hannibal attempted to hide his pain behind a mask, but Will could see past it, had long ago seen the real Hannibal.

It was Jack that Will was truly paying attention to though, because the moment the man looked to Hannibal as well, Will struck.  He grabbed Jack’s wrist holding the hook, moving fluidly in front of him and then to the other side.  Hannibal watched the blade pierce into Jack’s stomach, slicing him open completely as Will moved.

The look of betrayal on Jack’s face was delicious to both monsters in the room.  However as much as Will wanted to savor it, he was not making the same mistake of allowing Jack the chance to live.  He swept in behind the man he’d once called a colleague and friend, snapping his neck with a sharp twist.

The collapse of Jack’s body on the floor echoed in finality.

Will looked to Hannibal who was pulling himself up, readying for another potential fight.  Despite their interaction in the church catacombs, Will’s intentions were still an unknown.

In a show of peace, the bloody knife Will yielded clattered to the floor as he moved, this time with purpose.  His arms wrapped around Hannibal, pulling them in flush.  “You big idiot,” Will scolded, forehead pressed to Hannibal’s shoulder.  “How did you let Jack do this to you?”

Hannibal tensed for only a moment at the initial contact before allowing himself to sink into the embrace.  He held onto Will, eyes falling shut in contentment.  “I was unsure if you would pursue me,” he admitted.

“Of course I would.  Where else would I be?”

Hannibal turned his nose into Will’s curls, inhaling his scent.  Along with it came information in waves- the place Will had come from, the people he had encountered, and the death that followed.  “You have been busy.”

Will pulled back enough to meet his gaze, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.  “You left me a beautiful tableau.  I had to return the favor.”  Hannibal had left Will his broken heart.  After letting Hannibal know that he’d forgiven him, Will had then left him a tableau of a butterfly, breaking free of its cocoon in all its morbid glory.  He wondered if Hannibal would ever see it.

“You’re hurt,” Hannibal noted, cupping his cheek, thumb running over torn flesh there.  He watched as fresh blood was drawn to the surface.

“Yes, well…”  Will’s face darkened.  “The one responsible will be made to see her misguided ways.”

“That she will,” Hannibal concluded.  He needn’t ask who Will was referring to, having detected her scent among those clinging to Will’s skin.

“Hannibal.”  Their eyes met, their true emotions passing between them in an instant.  There were no barriers, no masks, no filters.  Just them.  In that instant all had come full circle and no more needed said.

Will captured Hannibal’s lips with his own.  It was claiming, a promised heat behind it.  Hannibal readily returned it, grateful to have his dark angel finally beside him again.  “Lets go home,” Hannibal murmured against his lips.

“I believe we have just one more thing to do first,” was Will’s reply, complete with a wicked grin.

When the authorities found the latest tableau they weren’t sure what the most gruesome part was- the Inspector hanging in the breeze completely disemboweled, or the former FBI Agent who was propped up in the broken window overhead, his entrails made into the noose around the Inspector’s neck.

Meanwhile, Hannibal and Will were busy cleaning each other’s wounds, washing away the blood of well fought battles and beautiful murder.

“We should leave soon,” Will pointed out, fingers running through Hannibal’s damp hair.

“After,” was Hannibal’s answer, locking their lips together.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
